videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Side
This is the Black Side Story from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone Stage 1: Puyo Puyo Act 1 Jack Cayman ended up in Primp Town, which getting through the town is like taking candy from a baby... or a puyo from someone who can play Puyo, depending on what he feels like. Act 2 Jack meets up with the corrupted Amitie. (VS Amitie) Act 3 Amitie joins Jack and head to Primp School, where corrupted Raffine & Sig waiting to be fought in the end. Act 4 Jack, Amitie, Raffine & Sig must protect Ms. Accord from the Killseekers. After the battle, The Puyo Puyo Universe started to fall apart but Ms. Accord saved them in return. Stage 2: Anarchy Reigns Act 1 Jack, along with Amitie, Raffine and Sig, arrived and meet up with Blacker Baron then later get attacked by Satan aided by corrupted Knuckles. (VS Knuckles & Satan) Act 2 Jack and his team gets transported to Bari Shur. At the end of the stage, They meet Strange Klug. Act 3 A battle with Strange Klug come to a bad start but Lemres came to help. (BOSS: Strange Klug) Afterwards, the universe started to fall down! Thankfully, Opa-Opa showed up the lead Jack & Co. to the Alex Kidd Universe. Stage 3: Alex Kidd Act 1 Opa-Opa decides to get Alex Kidd but he got attacked by a gang of Cybrids. Act 2 Jack have to help Alex defeat Shadow & Rouge, who are controlled by Ecolo. (VS Shadow & Rouge) Act 3 Alex, who saved Shadow and Rouge, have to fight Ecolo in 1v1 combat. (BOSS: Ecolo) Stage 4: Skies of Arcadia Act 1 Alex, Shadow & Rouge team up with Vyse and his crew. Act 2 The Blue Rouges must defend their ship from the attackers. Act 3 A Sky Battle! Airship to Airship! (BOSS: Valuan Battleship) Stage 5: Virtua Fighter Act 1 Since Fantasy Zone was raided, Jack and his team was sent to another universe but thankfully not Opa-Opa. They made it to the Virtua Fighter Universe and Jack de-corrupted Akira and Jackie. Act 2 While Amitie, Raffine and Sig discovers that Eggman is up to his old tricks, Jack, Baron, Akira and Jackie has to fight to decide who will face him. (Free-for-all Match) Act 3 The winner of the fight have come face-to-face with Dr. Eggman, who kidnaps Pai Chan. (BOSS: Egg-Mech Power Generator) Stage 6: Shenmue Act 1 After leaving the Viruta Fighter Universe, they make it to the Shenmue Universe where they face the corrupted Ryo. (VS Ryo Hazuki) Act 2 Ryo joins Jack and head the Lan Di's hideout. Act 3 Ryo have found Lan Di! Time to bring him in! (VS Lan Di) Stage 7: Fantasy Zone Act 1 Two team meet together and make thier way to Fantasy Zone. Act 2 Jack confronts Max who is responsible for the attack. (VS Max) Act 3 Fantasy Zone is close to being destroyed and the heroes fight against The Dark Master. (BOSS: Menone) Stage 8: Curien Mansion Act 1 In the first half of Act 1, Jack teams up with Zobio & Zobiko and head off to Curien Mansion In the second half, they got chased by Death. (BOSS: Death) Act 2 Jack and co got into a fight with the corrupted Bonanza Bros. (VS Bonanza Bros.) Act 3 Arrived in the cemetary, Jack and his team fight a horde of zomibes. Act 4 The team must make thier way out of Curien Mansion. Act 5 A big showdown on the rooftops. (VS Lan Di & Satan) Stage 9: Bayonetta Act 1 Jack and his team meet the corrupted Bayonetta. (VS Bayonetta) Act 2 Bayonetta joins Jack and fight Jeanne. (VS Jeanne) Act 3 Jack and Bayonetta join forces with Jeanne and battle thier way through the city. Stage 10: Final Destination Act 1 Jack and his team cross paths with Leo and his team. Jack and Leo fight. (VS Leo) Category:SEGA Games Category:Modes